The Eleventh Avenging Song
by Enderstar
Summary: Loki's back and this time his allies are some of the Doctor's biggest enemies, with the survival of Earth at stake, Fury will have to recruit the Last Time Lord to the Avengers to save them, but can they work together to overcome the threat or fall divided?
1. Chapter 1

"You think this world is safe?" Loki taunted at Director Fury "It's not and I can promise to keep it that way. So tell me Fury, do you have anyone besides my idiot brother who knows the universe and it's enemies like I?"

Nick Fury smiled and chuckled, much to the confusion of the once-fabled Norse god. "Do you really think you and your species are the only things that visit here? I have allies who travel the stars and you should be afraid of them."

"And who is the basket-case that would ever be your ally?" Loki growled, eyes narrowed, instantly his stance turning to predatory as he spat out the next sentence "No one would help humanity! I can agree your species are useless!"

"You ask who is my ally well I don't know his real name, I can give you a few of his nicknames though." Fury laughed, he was enjoying this, taunting Loki, or as Stark referred to him 'Reindeer Games'. "The Destroyer of Worlds, The Oncoming Storm, The Predator, The Vessel of the Final Darkness...oh look now you're scared. Nicknames too much for you?"

Loki laughed, not an 'I-told-you-so' laugh but an actual humorous laugh, after a few moments he said "You mean the Doctor? That bow tie wearing fool who thinks he can save everything? Oh goodness Fury, you are quite the fool to believe you can trust him. If anything, you won't survive the next thirty-six hours."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Fury growled "Jack Harkness of Torchwood told me he was a fine person to have on your side and I'll believe it. So if I were you Loki...I'd run for your life."

Loki smirked, as he towered over Fury, eyes narrowed coldly as he bared his teeth in a snarl "I am not afraid of you. I know this Time Lord and he is no dark soul, he refuses to pick up a gun in the least, my Fury, you need to take a good look at your arsenal because it's not as mighty as you might think. Sure, he has a TARDIS at his grasp but what good is it? The only way to truly get his attention is to his companions. I'm already a step ahead of you, my allies in the Silence do enjoy having Amelia Pond on board their ship."

Fury growled, he had heard about the Silence from one of their top agents, Canton Everett Delaware III, and from what he heard, those things are better left alone. The Director narrowed his good eyes and snapped "I've heard about the Silence, an entire religion set on keeping the Doctor's name a secret, and you still think he isn't dangerous?"

"I'll judge the danger on my own." Loki shrugged as his image faltered, the mental link that kept 'him' here was being broken as his location moved "Look's like my time is almost up here Nicholas."

The Director grit his teeth, oh how he hated this raging psychopath, Fury took a step towards Loki who just turned and smirked in his general direction "Who else are you bringing here this time? The Chitari stunt failed last time. Who else could you possibly bring that would make it worth out time?"

Loki laughed "It's not about who but instead what. How about my allies all over the universe? The Silence would be glad to start a war with the Doctor, and my friends the Daleks would be happy to 'exterminate' their predator. Oh Fury, you're already at a loss."

"Don't tell me what I'm at." Fury snapped impatiently. "My team has defeated you before and they can do it again. So Reindeer Games, how about you bring your starters and I'll bring mine? It's a deal then. So go and prance around, make sure to keep your antlers away from children."

Loki shrugged "I've heard worse. Besides, I'll win this time. That was just the beginning and nothing more, it's going to be amazing. So have fun."

And with that he was gone in a slash of golden light. Fury growled as he turned away, he knew who he needed to find. Stark could find the Doctor but he would have bigger trouble having the Time Lord agree to help him. It was almost impossible and if it didn't work, Earth and Humanity would be nothing more than ash in the universe. It seems The Avengers Initiative would be getting a new member very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor threw down the arm of a Cyberman onto the glass floor of his TARDIS. He heard the engine turn over and pilot away from Berlin, Germany. Apparently Cybermen really liked to annoy the Germans. The Last time Lord sighed as he slumped down into the seat next to the control panel, another failed mission at finding his Amelia. The Doctor let his head hand back as he glanced at the ceiling of the TARDIS. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace for a few moments but it was cut off abruptly when something crashed into his TARDIS. The Doctor was thrown off of the seat and when he tried to stand he slipped as the TARDIS shook from side to side. The Doctor grabbed a handle on the edge of the console and pulled himself up, he ignored the pain of the scratches he had received earlier. The Doctor grabbed a lever that would stabilize the TARDIS and pulled it but as he did the TARDIS crashed into something, sending him flying across the console, only to bash his head against the railing.

The Doctor opened his eyes and managed to stand up as smoke-filled the TARDIS, he covered his mouth and nose with a rose-colored handkerchief and pushed his way to the door. He kicked open the door and stumbled out, only to be blasted back inside by a strong gust of wind. From the taste of the air the Doctor could tell he was on Earth in New York City, 2013 to be exact. He stood up, taking a lungful of the poisonous smoke sent a jolt of pain rippling through his body as he clambered his way to the door. His stomach flipped when he saw that he was at least, two hundred feet off of the ground with the back of the TARDIS facing the inside of the building he had crashed into.

The Doctor blinked, his vision was beginning to spin as the lack of clean oxygen took hold. But he managed to see through it, he backed back into the TARDIS console room, his fear of heights taking over. After all, he had died during his fourth regeneration by a fall lesser than the height he was at now. He coughed as he felt a copper-tasting liquid rise in his throat, until he felt blood leave a trail of crimson from the corner of his mouth.

"Well, it's definitely a police box." said a new voice as The Doctor saw a form hover outside of his ship's open doors, red and gold-plated armor "Now when I find the basket-case that wrecked a freaking box into my tower they'll be on fire for sure."

The Doctor blinked, eyes wide when the man's voice set in. The Doctor stumbled to the door, he could feel one heart falter in beating and then stop causing him to scream in pain as he hit the floor of the TARDIS. The man outside flew in through the open doors and said "Banner, there's a guy in here. I'll bring him in, I don't want a lawsuit."

The Time Lord felt metallic hands grab his arm and heft him over the shoulder of what appeared to be a man in a suit of iron armor. It took a second for realization to kick in when he remembered which tower he had crashed into in New York. Stark Tower, Avengers Tower, he had crashed into that very specific tower. The Doctor felt Iron Man, or who he hoped to be Tony Stark, fly him outside and through the open window above them. The last thing the Doctor saw before losing consciousness completely was a man, who he to be Bruce Banner, kneel down next to him on the floor.

* * *

"Two hearts?" Stark asked, a look of disbelief on his face as face Banner who was telling him of their very strange patient. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! What is he some alien?"

Banner raised an eyebrow and gestured to the floors above their heads "Tony, he just crashed a police box into your tower. I think he's an alien. Remember, Fury gave us a profile on an alien who traveled with a police box and how we needed to find him. Well, whatever alien tech you were messing with brought him here so you explain the whole 'Loki's back and we need your help to him'!"

Tony sighed as he glanced back to the medical unit he had set up earlier for their 'training sessions', the man was lying perfectly still as if dead but there was something that told him it would take a lot more to kill him. "Fine, I'll do it. Fury's on his way here anyway to give him an 'inspection'. So this'll be fun."

Banner smiled and he turned just in time to see the stranger sit up quickly, eyes wide in panic as he tried to find out where he was. Stark walked in through the door and when the man saw him he pulled out something that he wasn't sure of. The man pressed a button and tip lit up green, he appeared to scan Tony and then read what it said.

"Tony Stark eh?" The man said with a smirk as he swung his legs onto the floor, he stood up and crossed the room until he came face to face with Tony, who was debating whether this man was friend or foe "You're quite important in human history, a big evolution in earth to alien defense."

Stark nodded a look of confusion spreading across his face before saying "Okay then, well you crashed your box into my tower so that's that. Um, want a drink?"

"No, not really a fan of drinking." The man said with a shrug before turning away and straightening his bow tie. "Well, you know who I am Mr. Stark, I'd imagine your Director Fury told you about me eh? I always knew S.H.I.E.L.D had a tab on me but never expected them to go on it."

Tony nodded, he was just agreeing being the stranger was rambling on leaving him in the dust for understanding. Did time travel mess with your mind or something? Tony turned away towards a cupboard where he grabbed a glass and poured himself some liquor. He turned back towards the Doctor and sipped his drink before continuing,

"Well then Giraffe," Tony said, smiling at his newly given nickname "tell me about yourself. Fury said you're a pretty big...traveler? From the records I saw, you've gotten yourself into conflict...big time. So tell me, what have you seen exactly? And why is your head on the chopping block for some planet called 'Gallifrey'?"

The Doctor's head shot up, and he said flatly, voice ridden of all emotion "I'm the Doctor and Anthony...I've seen more bloodshed then you could believe...I've shed more blood than every war hero could have, a lot of it was innocent and completely my fault. That's why I'm a war criminal for Gallifrey...I'm the last of my species."

"Last of your species?" Tony asked with a roll of his eyes "Come on, people really believe a sob story?"

Tony never expected a reaction like he got, let alone prepared for one. In an instant he felt the Doctor's hand close around his throat in a vice-like grip causing the glass to fall from his hand and shatter against the tile floor. Tony's hand grabbed the Doctor's wrist, trying to pry the angered alien from his throat but the Doctor didn't let go. Tony saw stars dance before his vision before the Doctor said the next words. Tony remembered this...it was like Loki had his throat again but there was something more predatory this time...as if the Doctor was looking to shed blood.

"Don't you ever, ever accuse me of lying." The Doctor snarled coldly, eyes like ice as he throttled Tony more. "You hear me? You think I'm lying that everyone and everything I've ever loved is dead!? Well Stark, lucky for you Time Lords are telepathic so...have fun."

Tony's eyes widened when he felt memories that weren't his invade his conscious, flames tearing at ever inch of his eyesight and screams of the dying filled his ears. Loved ones dying alone in flames. And when the Doctor let go, Tony was hanging onto the counter top for dear life, heart racing when he felt the Doctor rip his conscious form his. Tony looked up and from the other side of the glass door he saw Banner look confused and horrified, a dangerous mix.

"How are you alive?" Tony breathed, his mind wandering to the memories that were already fading but he knew he'd remember them soon enough "If I were you, I'd have a noose around my neck soon enough!"

The Doctor gave a sad smile as he looked at the floor "Yeah, I'm a Time Lord, I don't die I regenerate. So trust me Stark...I've tried."

Suddenly Bruce came running in, a look of worry flashing across his face as he ran in "Tony! You aren't going to believe this! It's Loki's scepter!"

The Last Time Lord's eyes widened in surprised. That battle, the Battle of New York went down in history books in every aspect of Earth. Tony faced his friend and asked "Okay then what? What's happened to Reindeer Games' scepter?"

"You know how it reacts to surges of emotion or just different characters in general?" Banner asked, receiving a nod from Tony to continue on. "Well apparently, it's reacting to the Doctor's presence. We haven't seen these readings at all before. So Doctor, you're an alien, do you think you could tell us about the scepter?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said with a nod he gestured for them to lead the way "I can try...so lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"What can you tell us about it?" Banner asked as he gazed around the high-tech safe as the Doctor glanced at the scepter, eyes wide in amazement as he ran his fingers across the handle. "We don't know much excluding the fact it's alien and absorbs the powers from emotion."

The Doctor was shaking his head as he glanced up at Bruce, from what he could tell whatever the scepter was it wasn't good. The Time Lord said "This is Time Lord technology. This shouldn't be here, this is a forbidden weapon."

"What's that exactly?" Tony asked, eyes flicking to his phone as he received another phone call from Directory Fury, which he quickly hit the 'ignore' button. "Some Time Lord dangerous weapon? Too dangerous for common people?"

"Exactly," The Doctor said with a nod, it was amazing how quickly the Doctor forgot their altercation, it was almost like it never happened "weapons like these were all destroyed in the Time War, Gallifrey burned and all of the battles took place there so these shouldn't exist...even more importantly, humans shouldn't have even had contact with that end of the universe yet. Something is accelerating species in your direction faster than what should be happening."

Stark spoke up, after he sipped more of his drink "What's the difference between you Time Lords and Asgardians? I've seen a lot of mythology with Asgardians but I've never heard of Time Lords. So what's the difference between you lot?"

The Doctor didn't meet their gazes as he brushed his fingers against the gem, the Time Traveler knew what it was but better to keep that knowledge on the identity of the gem to himself. He said slowly but surely "Asgardians are...distant cousins of Time Lords. It's like Tyrannosaurus Rex is a distant cousin of the chicken, that the relationship between Asgardian and Time Lord. It's a long story but I can cut it down. Well, a long time ago Asgardians spread out across the universe, the strongest and wisest only went to Gallifrey to battle the horrors there, so that's how we evolved."

"Evolved?" Banner asked, an eyebrow raised as he glanced at the Time Lord over the rims of his glasses "There has to be something more, or at least a story on how the evolution worked. Is there?"

"Then you go to the religious aspects of Time Lords," he answered blanky but he answered anyway "when exploring Gallifrey they ran into some...dangers. Leading the Asgardian people to run to the top of the mountains Solace and Solitude, they were surrounded and then out of no where, what you would call Father Time but in Time Lord mythology it's actually a girl. Anyway, she appeared and masked the people in pure Time Energy from the vortex for twelve years, when they emerged we had different features, two hearts and twelve regenerations. So in honor of Time we took the name 'Time Lords' and continued on. History form there get's chaotic...especially the prophecies and wars."

Stark nodded and shrugged "I won't argue being I don't know your customs or anything, but it sounds pretty cool."

Banner looked up, eyes flicking around the room as he said "Is there anything else you can tell us about Loki? All we have is Norse Mythology...and that's not really accurate."

The Last Time Lord glanced up with a smile as he straightened himself to his full height, he straightened his bow tie and said "Good point, but I really can't tell you a back story without ruining the future. For me his future is a back story, besides, we don't even know where he is at in time. It get's all fuzzy being he dropped out of history after he fell into the abyss."

A swift knock on the door alerted them that they weren't alone, Tony turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway with her gaze boring into the Doctor, almost predatory as she stepped inside. She said "Director Fury has arrived and he wants to meet your friend."

Tony blinked as he groaned aloud "What's eyepatch doing here already? I said we got it with him! He's a friendly!"

Natasha rolled her eyes before turning away "Maybe you should answer your phone more. He's taking the elevator up to the skydeck. You and Bow Tie might want to go meet him."

The Doctor snickered while Stark gestured to the elevator doors, the Time Lord stepped past him while Natasha silently fell into step beside him. He was the first to enter the elevator followed by the two avengers and as Stark hit the button for them to go up he turned towards Natasha and said,

"So you're the Black Widow?" The Doctor asked with a smile, Natasha only narrowed her eyes in response as he continued to talk. "You've quite the record and not to mention famous on Earth in the future."

Natasha said "Are you trying to charm me or something?"

"No," The Doctor said, face turning red as he adjusted his bow tie "I'm married, see got a bow tie to prove it."

The S.H.I.E.L.D assassin rolled his eyes again and suddenly a ding went through the elevator. She stepped out into the large room and walked towards the counter after flashing a nod at the Director who stood facing the window. He turned and got a good look at the Time Lord, gaze confused as he looked over the alien.

"Loki was right," The Director said with a chuckle "you're definitely a strange one."

The Doctor shrugged, eyes glancing outside where a crane was lifting his TARDIS out of the building, a smirk crossed his face but he quickly wipe it away before saying "Yeah I get that a lot."

Fury blinked as he walked up to the Time Lord before saying "Let's get down to business, none of that innocent and help crap. Here's the deal, Loki's back and he has whatever enemies you have so I've decided to recruit you as an Avenger now. All the perks, and a life-long supply of fezzes if you want."

The Time Lord brightened with a smile but then frowned as his thought process traveled through the details, with an eyebrow he asked "Did he mention my Amelia? Did he?"

"He said something about her," Fury said, furrowing his brow as he recalled the previous conversation with Loki "he said she was in the hands of the Silence, whatever that is."

The Doctor froze, eyes wide in horror as his gaze shook before he turned back to the Director as he said urgently "Okay then, Fury please tell me what you're planning for this battle...because if you spare even one detail, people will die. I've fought with all of these things and they won't stop until Earth is destroyed and I'm dead so tell me."

Tony had an eyebrow raised while Natasha smirked, it really wasn't believable that he had enemies. The Director gave out a long sigh before saying "With Loki back, no one knows what's going to happen. Not to mention the gravity of the situation, I've been working with Torchwood and UNIT on this matter. They're working out a plan."

"That's never work," the Doctor groaned as he spun away, gaze traveling to the crane as it carried his TARDIS to the roof "I need to know what to expect now, a quick visit to Asgard should be able to get me Thor's help and maybe the Warrior's three, it's Odin's call."

"Wait, wait, wait." Tony said with a shake of his head as he put his hands up in a mean of confusion. "So you're saying that box can get you to Asgard and back with more than the entire population inside? Can I borrow your science? I'd never have to refill my liquor cabinet."

The Doctor laughed "I'll explain the science later but I don't think Fury would be too mad if I borrowed two of his Avengers. Would you?"

"It would be quieter without them," Fury said with a sigh "but if Loki attacks during that time, we're screwed. How long would they be gone?"

"It's a time machine. Five minutes."

Tony smiled and was instantly pulling the two along, with a firm grasp on Banner's shirt and the Doctor's bow tie until they reached the elevator. Natasha rolled her eyes but jumped in along with them, no one in their right mind would miss this trip. When the elevator beeped the Doctor was the first one who jumped out, he was immediately to the doors and he pushed the doors open. A fog of smoke drifted out and the Doctor made a cooing sound as he ran his hand along the frame.

With a deep breath he dove in and screamed "Extractor fans on!"

The smoke drifted away as the trio walked into the blue box. There gasps of amazement from all three as they found themselves in a completely different room. The Doctor had a smirk on his face as Banner said "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor flipped a few switches, little did anyone know the TARDIS was scanning her thief for any signs of weakness, a thing she always did when he entered. The TARDIS shook to life as the sound of the engines kicked to life as they flew to Asgard. Once the Time Lord parked the TARDIS he walked to the doors and pushed them open, much to the amazement of the Avengers.

"Welcome to Asgard!"


End file.
